


Lunch Break

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Stopping by LUX during your lunch break led you to many surprises thanks to Lucifer Morningstar. [Steamy Smut]





	Lunch Break

The stair railing felt cold in your hand, yet you held on to it firmly, walking down to LUX. Strange, you thought, of how the club when all the floors and furniture were actually visible, contrary to when it was jam packed with the crowds. No matter how many times you stepped in there, it never got old. And the feeling always refreshed you. 

Suddenly the loud growl in your stomach made you sigh with frustration.

“Well well well…look who decided to drop by…”

You smiled widely upon hearing that voice, as you caught the sight of the woman at the bar.

“HEYYYY!” you cried with enthusiasm, “The one who I always get lost in …” you said, warmly extending your arms.

Unimpressed, she shot you a blank stare with a dose of dead silence.

“Maze…get it?” You said, still smiling. Yet, nothing.

Embarrassed, you sighed, “Well I tried” you said, looking down.

Only to hear Mazikeen Smith burst out into laughter. 

Shaking your head, you chuckled, “Yep, real funny what you did there, good one”

Clapping her hands, her laughter continued, “Oh…you should have seen your face” she said, in the midst of her laughter.

“Ah well… at least someone’s happy” you smiled, walking over to the bar as her laughter died down.

“Oh no no…” you quickly refused when Maze placed two glasses on the table, “…no drinks today, I’m on my lunch break…” you said, looking around, fingers tapping with impatience “although do you have something to eat? Or even a good place nearby? I’m starving…”

“Well if you like Tacos then there is one…” Maze replied, pouring into one glass as a result.

“Great…” you nodded, still looking around “by the way, is Lucifer here?”

“No…”

“Oh okay…then would you mind if I go upstairs for a bit?” You said, leaning in, “I left something there and I need to get it back”

“Oh no I meant, he’s not here. But he is upstairs”

“Oh…oh! Uhhh….do you know if he…” your voice grew soft into a whisper, “…has company?”

“I wouldn’t know…I’m not his secretary” Maze replied coolly. You nodded.

“Yeah of course …” you said, “of course” you repeated, lost in thought.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Lucifer”

Heels clicked as you slowly entered the Penthouse, looking from side to side, cautious as a deer. Though it was midday, heaven knew what plans Lucifer Morningstar had, especially when he was at home. Maybe he had company, perhaps raising the roof with a beautiful woman. Shuddering, you tried to get the image out of your head for it somehow disturbed you.

“I’m not jealous, I’m not jealous” you muttered accidentally to yourself, taking a few steps forward.

“Lucifer!” Your voice grew louder, “Where are you?”

“Over here darling!”

His sudden reply echoed from the other corner.

“Do you want me to wait here?” You cried back, nervous to find him.

“No its perfectly fine…over here Y/N! Come on!”

Strutting over with a straightened back, you entered his bedroom which surprisingly looked neat, leading you to the bathroom.

“Lucifer? Are you in here-Oh my god!”

“Mentioning Dad is really not necessary…”

Clutching your chest, your jaw dropped the moment you set eyes on Lucifer. Especially when he stepped out mid shower, completely and utterly naked. Steam from the shower surrounded his frame, making his entrance quite dramatic. He stood there with a smile on his face. Lean yet sculpted to perfection, his muscular frame and height was proportionate, generous at all the right places. 

“Y/N…so delighted to see you” he said happily. You looked up, maintaining your eye level with his face.

“Yeah…” you replied, “so am I…” eyes slowly gazing in to the shower. You heard him chuckle low.

“Oh my…”You heard him chuckle low, “Wandering eye, eh?”

“You know it…” sarcasm was evident in your response, “I mean-” you closed your eyes in frustration, taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry I was just…making sure I wasn’t interrupting anything…” you said, pressing your lips, “…with anyone” your voice grew soft with embarrassment.

“Well…the only thing you were interrupting was my steamy shower” he said in a matter of fact tone, which made you chuckle in return. Your chuckle made him smile instantly. It was not rare for him to take silent pride whenever he managed to make you laugh.

“Anyways…” you cleared your throat, “I left one of my bags here, if you can point me to it I’ll be well on my way” you said while putting your hands together pleadingly.

“Of course…” he said, “but let me finish up first…”

“Yeah sure …” you nodded, about to turn, still keeping your head up high.

“Unless you want to join me for a quick refresher?” He purred, with inviting eyes. This certainly made you laugh out loud.

“HA! yeah right…I’d be down with that…” you laughed, irony seeping with each word you uttered, “Count me in and- wha!”

You cried out in surprise when you felt a tug on the hand. Pulling you over, Lucifer managed to catch you in his arms under the hot running water of the shower cubicle. Playful laughter erupted from him at the succession of his plan.

Fully wet in your work attire, you couldn’t help but sigh at this childish attempt. But then again it was quite hilarious. So you were not exactly mad.

Chuckling, you wiped the water off the closed eyes.

“Not exactly the way I hoped this would happen

ehehe-” you opened your eyes.

You paused, as you found him staring at you.

He stared with fascination, he stared with intense fascination. So it was no surprise when your cheeks heated up, turning bright red. This was certainly new.

“Uh…Um…” you felt your breathing increase, you felt your heartbeat agree wholeheartedly to it.

Before you could react any further, his face was a mere few centimeters away from you. As if you could count each and every pore in his beautiful face. Before you could even consider it, his hands rested on your shoulders, pushing you up against the shower wall, surprising you with his lips latched on to your very own.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first time Lucifer Morningstar ever kissed you, it was carved in your memory oh so clearly, that you were certain you’ll remember it forever.

New Year’s Eve of last year.

Comfy-at-home would normally be your celebratory mode during this time, but ever since you got to know Lucifer, you decided to try out New Year’s Eve in the midst of the nightlife instead.

You clearly forgot about the tradition of the New Year’s kiss, that it suddenly felt quite awkward to look around for anyone or wait for someone to come over.

So instead of looking desperate, you took matters onto your own hands, jumping up and down, joyfully screaming the countdown, hoping to infect the hype and hope for a better year for everyone.

So it was certainly a unexpected when Lucifer suddenly appeared before you, swooping in to kiss you on the lips, guiding you to the new year in style.

“What was that for?” You asked breathlessly.

“Well I’ve always been curious…” he replied casually, “…you can’t really blame me now, can you?”

You smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

“Happy New Year Lucifer!”

“And a very Happy New Year to you too Y/N”

You were always grateful for that evening. Honored in fact. Not only did he kept you company, but also the fact he was respectful enough to kiss you at an appropriate setting. He helped you, but with a bonus on the side. And you certainly did not complain.

But today, in the shower, it was unexpected.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Regardless of the flirty banter you two shared, you never expected him to kiss you, again. Especially not this way, without any purpose. You couldn’t help but wonder as he kept kissing you.

“Lucifer…”

You broke away with great difficulty, for his kisses were simply magnetic. It was just as you remembered, but more passionate. His lips maybe wet from the shower, but the magnetism still remained.

“Mmm..New Year’s Eve…taking a trip down memory lane?”

With the number of passionate encounters he had in his belt, you were pleasantly surprised by him remembering that.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“Well…” he hesitated, “New Years Eve seem too far to wait for…”

“No I mean..I thought you were a man of your word”

He raised his eyebrows, “Of course I am” he looked slightly offended, and concerned, “W-What do _you_ mean?”

You inhaled deeply:

“Well..I thought we were gonna shower together…” you said, “so…why aren’t we showering together?” You asked, a mischievous smile forming in your face.

Eyes widened, Lucifer broke into a low, lustful chuckle.

“Oh you little minx!”

He said, as he backed off, gazing at you with a whole new perspective.

For a split second you enjoyed the fact he searched for an excuse to kiss you. For a slight moment you were reminded of the exciting opportunity that had fallen on your figurative lap. So it was no surprise you decided to allow your playful side come into the light.

Truthfully, it was not often that you got to be in this position with Lucifer Morningstar. This position of him being this keen on you. So why not? The discoveries will be new and the pleasures will be uplifting enough, you both might probably reminisce about it with a laugh over glasses of whiskey one fine day.

Chuckling in response, you pushed yourself off from the tile wall with grace. You were very surprised of the confident aura you were carrying, despite the fact you were completely wet in your clothes.

“Mmm let’s see…”

Turning towards the shower head, you allowed your view to be filled the sight of all the various bottles of shampoo and shower gels and other body care products.

“Damn…look at all this stuff!”

Lucifer however, did not know what exactly you exclaimed for, given the fact he seemed to be quite occupied as he stood behind you, with his hands on your hips.

“Yes …damn indeed” he replied seductively. 

“These look so European, and expensive. How much did you have to pay to get these shipped here?”

“Don’t remember, don’t care…” he responded in an instant, eyes still on your back, “What I _do_ care is how gorgeous this skirt looks on you …mmmm” he chuckled, “Where did you buy this? And can I get you more?” His warm breath landed on your ear while he whispered.

“Oh wow…” you giggled, feeling ticklish, “…honestly I …ahh…don’t…remember” you heard yourself softly moan for his lips did more than talk, resting them behind your ear, kissing your neck with enthusiasm.

“Well I hope you remember…eventually” he said, against your skin, surprising you as he began to unzip the skirt, pulling the zipper further down enough, making you gasp as it pooled around your heels.

“Ah…correction, it’s not just the skirt that’s gorgeous ” Lucifer added. You smiled to yourself. Hot water flowed down your body like a cascade, directly coming into contact with your bare legs while the shower gel you poured slowly descended into the loofah. But it became quite the difficult task, especially when his hands kept your waist company. Dipping them inside your top, he allowed his fingers to run over your bare stomach that clenched from his touch. His lips on your neck, his fingers on your waist, you squeezed the loofah with much frustration for he had trapped you with pleasure. Your hand clenched tighter the moment you realized his fingers sneakily crawled inside your panties.

“Ah uh!” You gripped his wandering hand, turning back to him, “it’s time to lather up” you said, your smile and tone with equal playfulness.

Your eyes were certainly grateful for being allowing to witness the perfection of a build Lucifer possessed. And your hands were impatient to explore it with soapy bubbles. Inching closer, you accidentally began to lather his chiseled abs.

“Mmm… let me make myself useful…” he purred, holding on to your now clearly see-through chiffon top. When he began to unbutton it, as each button was set free, you felt more butterflies, but you did not dare show it.

“Oh my Y/N…” he breathed, the moment the top opened to reveal your wet black lace bra, “It’s like you _planned_ to come see me”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself…” you teased, with a mischievous smile. Chuckling, he confidently proceeded to pull it down, but your tensed frame stopped him. You pouted playfully, “Hey…I’m not done with you yet,” you indicated his torso, “I just getting starte- mm”

Shushing you with his lips, Lucifer kissed you with intensity. Upon knowing how his lips broke down your defenses, he easily took advantage, taking your top off.

“Now…As much as I love this on you…I certainly prefer it off…right now” he breathed into your ear, continuing to kiss your neck later on, effectively pulling you close.

“Quite decisive…” you chuckled, lathering his chest as you did, “why am I not surprised? Ahh…” you winced as he bit your earlobe softly. Stretching yourself, you suddenly felt your bra loosen up. And that was when you realized where his hand actually was.

Feeling a bit more adventurous, you managed to switch sides with him, pulling him under the shower. Your plan worked as the running water blocked his view, allowing you to peel the bra off with ease.

When he finally wiped his eyes, taking one step forward, his eyes saw nothing but you standing there, topless in just your lace panties and heels.

“My! It was certainly just as I imagined”

Quite frankly you had a hard time believing all that he said until now. And it was even far more difficult to comprehend his lustful gaze was on you, and how it didn’t leave.

“And _you are_ certainly full of surprises today” you said, casually bending down to remove your wet panties, “Will you help me over here?”

“Oh? Oh…”

The reality was not what he expected when you handed him the loofah instead of your panties.

“No matter…” he said, “I’m an _optimist_” he added, licking his lips.

Your hands seemed to be stuck on to his muscular build, washing off the soapy lather. Pumping the loofah, Lucifer extended it towards your own thirst filled body. Where would he start from? You wondered.

“Here…” he said, as he started rubbing the loofah on your neck, “it’ looks quite dirty…”

“Mmmm…” you hummed, “I highly doubt that…ah!”

“Stay still Y/N” he sounded stern, but he was enjoying it, you could tell. Biting your lower lip, you complied. The loofah was thorough with his guidance, moving over to your collarbones, and then to your arms. Eagerly you lifted your arms up the moment he was finished with them, conveniently moving over to your breasts. Stomach clenched again with frustration, you felt the region between your thighs tighten when you badly wished it was his hands doing the work instead. And the fact you could not help but admire his handsomeness never got old.

However, your suppressed moans escaped your lips to your dismay.

“Alright, front all done…” he said, loofah ending up on your stomach, “turn around it’s time for the bac-”

“ You sure you’re done?” You blurted out to your own surprise. Your body simply couldn’t take it, for it was being teased.

Handing the loofah to you, Lucifer held your hand tightly.

“Y/N…I don’t do this often with _you_ but…” he began,

“Oh no…not that …”

“_What is that you truly desire, right now_?”

Suddenly all sounds around you muted and you could hear nothing but your own thoughts, and the loudest one was what you said out loud:

“I want you…to _take me..right now…._ah shit!”

Closing your eyes in embarrassment, you looked down. It seems that your body and mind certainly did acted out to confess their innermost desire.

“Sorry …that was far fetched” you said meekly.

“Well don’t be…” Lucifer said, pulling your chin up to face him,

“ cause that just correlated with mine …_perfectly_…”

Completely fazed by what you just heard, you looked at him with utter shock. You were also happy, overjoyed the fact Lucifer Morningstar was attracted to you this way.

And in turn, of course you felt more aroused.

Tossing the loofah aside, this time you took the leap, stretching yourself up to kiss him. Chuckling in to the kiss with a victorious feeling, Lucifer moved you to the shower head, allowing it to wash all the lather away. Your prayers were answers as he finally placed one palm on your left breast, cupping your left butt cheek with the other.

Given his freedom to explore as he wished, he certainly wasn’t joking of his mutual desire. His hand was generous, and worked with much focus. Palm running over, you inhaled into the kiss as his thumb encircled the nipple, pulling it lightly afterwards. No other way to release your frustrations, your thighs could do nothing but press themselves together.

Breaking away, his eyes caught the sight of your struggle downstairs, inciting a low chuckle of his pleasure.

“Oh darling…” he said, against your lips as he held you by the waist, “let me…take care of that”

Bending his knees, you held his hair as his lips attacked your stomach with fierce kisses, sending you into a whimsy, because as those lips traveled down, you knew what would become.

“No!” You exclaimed, pulling him up by the shoulders with desperation, “You shouldn’t…get your knees …” you said to his surprised face. As much as you wanted to deny this, you were even more tempted to sink to the floor yourself. You were more tempted to tend to the evident erection his body had adorned. To taste his need, to satisfy it.

Except, your shoulders were pulled back up.

Cupping your face with one hand, Lucifer looked into your eyes with intensity.

“…and neither should you..”

You gasped, when you felt his other hand suddenly cup the region between your thighs. Involuntarily, your hand grabbed onto his manhood in response.

If this were to be done standing, so be it.

And so two hands began a conversation, with the language of aroused genitalia. Lucifer’s fingers gained familiarity with your heat quite easily, massaging the inner folds. Your own hand was also occupied, for his shaft certainly showed off its endowment as you fondled it, moving your grip up and down, savoring it as it was finally in your possession. Looking up at him, your lips parted with a moan the moment he inserted two digits inside your slit, working his way on you. It was quite the activity, watching each other as you pleasured one another, under the showers that can be described hotter than hell. A part of you wanted to make flirty remarks during, but your body didn’t give you the energy nor the satisfaction to multitask any further.

Weakened by his fingers, you leaned against him.

“Fuck!” You breathed, eyes still on him, “I’m close…” as your thumb ran over his tip.

Suddenly, his expression turned a bit more serious than before, which surprised you even more when he stopped, fingers retracting out of you instantly.

“Sorry love…” he said, turning off the water, “…but shower time is definitely over”

Eyes widened, you looked back at the shower head, which suddenly lost its water flow.

“What do you mean- Oh!”

Lucifer’s passionate kisses attacked you as you turned back. Releasing his now very erect shaft, your hands wrapped tightly around his neck, kisses deepening quicker than expected once again.

Lifting you up with much ease, your legs were wrapped tightly around him as he stepped out of the cubicle, carefully moving over to the bedroom.

Two wet bodies fell on the mattress, ruining the clean sheets but it didn’t matter to anyone. Spreading your legs wide, Lucifer climbed on top of you, coming in between them. Pinning your hands over your head with one hand, his forehead pressed against yours while he slowly inserted himself in you. You cried out in pure pleasure, for you couldn’t believe how it went in so smooth, how he fitted in you so well, how you felt so alive. Seemingly aroused by your reaction, he kissed your neck, leaving hickeys there as he began to move. Hickeys turned to kisses again, traveling down to your collarbone. It then travelled over to the cleavage line, around the lines of your breasts, licking the water off your soft skin. You moaned as he did not forget to enclose his mouth over your yet hardened nipples, suckling them harder and longer. Simultaneously the stubble in his cheeks grazing over your skin sent massive goosebumps.

“Lucifer I-Ahh!”

Crying his name out loud certainly did nothing, but beckon his lips over to yours, kissing you yet again. And you did not complain about it. Not one bit. If eternity was to be spent with your lips against his, you won’t bat an eyelid. Entwining his fingers with yours, his speed increased, his kisses deepened.

And the same was to be said of your levels of pleasure.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“You know…I really wish I could wear one of your suits to work, but I’m also pretty sure people are gonna ask questions”

You said, as you stood in front of the piano, watching Lucifer play it with feeling.

His suggestive raised eyebrows clearly showed he did not mind you actually trying.

Groaning in frustration, you walked up to him, “But seriously though, my clothes are drenched …and there’s no time to dry them off…” you said, wearing one of his silk bathrobes, “Plus…my lunch time is almost over and I’m fucking _starving_”

“Now more than ever eh?” Lucifer winked with a flashy smile. Shaking your head, you chuckled. He was not wrong. Sex with Lucifer was simply incredible. And the fact it happened unexpectedly made it even more intense.Your mind was made up, he was the best you ever had. Hands down.

“If I admit it, will you solve everything, pretty please?” You said, leaning against the piano, which made him stop playing.

“Oh come now Y/N…”he said, getting up, “if it makes you feel better…I ordered you some lunch. It’ll be here soon..”

Your jaw dropped with surprise.

“Really?” Your enthusiasm was akin to a happy child, “Aww… thanks Lucifer” you said, holding his hand involuntarily, touched by his sweet gesture.

“You’re very welcome darling” he said, holding yours back tightly,

“But in all seriousness…” he added, “Why don’t you play Hooky?”

You scoffed with even more surprise.

_What is going on today? _

“What? Me? hooky?” You said“But I’ve-”

“Never done that before? I know …I can tell…” he said with a teasing look “so…why not today?” He asked with gusto.

“Uhhh…” you hesitated, “I don’t know man…”

“Come on now! We can watch some tv, maybe even do some _cuddling_ like those sappy couples do during…” he said, as he sat on the couch , tapping the spot next to him invitingly. _What’s going on with him?_ You wondered.

“Uh..fine …” you sighed, grabbing your phone from your bag before you finally sat next to him. Lucifer watched with excitement as you dialed the number, placing the phone on your ear.

“Hey Lin…Hi…I’m sorry but uh…” you pressed your lips, “I’ll have to take a half day today. I’m not feeling so good …yeah …” you nodded, “No no! I’ll be fine by tomorrow, no biggie! okay…thanks. Yeah bye!”

Hanging up, you looked at your enabler, who grinned widely.

“Happy?”

He chuckled with a nod, “Oh Overjoyed… actually”

“Well don’t be …” you said, crossing your legs while sticking out your tongue, “The devil made me do it”

“Yes…” Lucifer said, with a proud look, “Yes I did”

Shaking your head, you shoved his usual silly metaphors away.

Minutes went by, and Lucifer watched you with fascination as you enthusiastically clapped by the sight of cartoons on television. Which made it easier for him to casually wrap his arm around you during, bringing you close.

As surprised as you were, it was nothing compared to all that you experienced today. His arms brought you warmth, it honestly felt fantastic to be in his arms. To be held this way.

“You know what?” You began, “this _does_ feel nice”

Turning your head to him, you pressed your nose against his neck, inhaling the scent.

“You seriously have some really dope shower gel tho”

Lucifer smiled, “Only the best for Lucifer Morningstar”

You smiled back. When he looked at you with a quizzical expression, you realized you’ve been staring at him for long, too long in fact.

Clearing your throat, you looked back over to the tv.

“What?” He asked. You shook your head.

“Nothing…” you replied , with a soft smile.

Suddenly, you felt strange. An overwhelming sense of warmth engulfed you whole. You felt it just by looking at his face, just because you were there with him.

Suddenly he felt more precious to you than ever before.

“You’re a good guy Lucifer…” you found yourself say, “…at least to me”

Leaning in, you gave him a kiss on his stubbled cheek. This kiss definitely surprised him more, given the expression he wore.

The ding of the elevator made both your heads turn, for the doors opened, revealing a lanky young man with some bags.

“Delivery for Mr. Morningstar”

“Ah your lunch…splendid” Lucifer got up in an instant. With your hands on the sofa, you watched him walk over to the man with a greeting and some cash in hand. And you could not help but watch it with a smile.

Showing off the bags of takeout, Lucifer Morningstar took a bow as you clapped in appreciation.

“Congratulations!” You said, “This has definitely been the best lunch break ever!”


End file.
